


Among Us

by gentlelogic



Series: Sanders Sides Micro Fic Collection (Take Two) [16]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Among Us AU, Crack, Crack Fic, Gen, Sexual Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlelogic/pseuds/gentlelogic
Summary: Patton: I watched Janus vent! I saw him vent right in front of me in electrical.Janus: I didn’t do that.Virgil: Oh, we’re supposed to believe the pathological liar of the group?Janus: mayhaps.or.There's an imposter among us.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Sanders Sides Micro Fic Collection (Take Two) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1263341
Comments: 12
Kudos: 115





	Among Us

**Author's Note:**

> m4rloe5 asked:  
> Consider: the sides are all stuck on a spaceship . . . . . . . . There is one impostor among them

**Patton has called an emergency meeting!**

**Patton:** I watched Janus vent! I saw him vent right in front of me in electrical.

**Janus:** I didn’t do that.

**Virgil:** Oh, we’re supposed to believe the pathological liar of the group?

**Janus:** mayhaps.

**Remus:** It was me, guys. I’m the imposter. >:)

**Roman:** I literally watched u do scan in medbay, shut up.

**Thomas:** Wait, guys, who’s dead?

**Roman:** specs

**Virgil:** lo

**Patton:** Logan :(

**Janus:** I bet it was Roman. He knows his dumbass wouldn’t win if Logan was alive.

**Virgil:** Are we just going to ignore that Patton said YOU vented?

**Janus:** yes <3

**Thomas:** okay, wait guys: who was doing what?

**Janus:** Wires in electrical

**Patton:** I’m done with my tasks

**Roman:** sample in medbay

**Remus:** I was killing Logan

**Roman:** I WATCHED U SCAN SHUT UP

**Virgil:** I was on cams

**Janus:** interesting that u were on cams rather than doing your tasks, Virgil darling,,,,

**Virgil:** shut the fuck up

**Roman:** Wait Thomas what were YOU doing?

**Thomas:** cleaning o2

**Remus:** Guys vote me, I killed Logan.

**Roman:** STOP IT NO YOU DIDNT

**Remus:** :(

**Virgil:** Can we stop ignoring that PAT SAW JAN VENT

**Janus:** Patton could be lying.

**Virgil:** No

**Roman:**....ehhhh, doubtful

**Thomas:** that’s not exactly Patton’s strong suit

**Remus:** Logan and I fucked in medbay then I killed him

**Roman:** give it a rest, dude, i watched you scan

**Patton:** Guys we need to vote.

**Virgil:** Fine.

**Virgil has voted for Janus!**

**Janus:** You’re going to regret this.

**Janus has voted for Patton!**

**Roman has voted for Janus!**

**Thomas has voted for Janus!**

**Patton has voted for Janus!**

**Remus has voted for himself!**

**Janus:** You all are idiots.

**Janus was not the imposter!**

**Logan (ghost chat):** Janus, why did you not just start with the fact you watched Patton kill me in electrical? 

**Janus (ghost chat):** ;)


End file.
